Terry Crunch
Overview Terry Crunch is a newscaster, who previously worked with Linda, his ex-wife. After he divorced his wife, he went into depression, growing a mullet in the process. She eventually came back to him, but it wasn't for long before she left him again to live with The Chanels. He has finally gotten over Linda and has shaved his mullet. In the most simplest terms, Terry is a doormat, letting literally everyone walk over him. He usually keeps his true thoughts to himself, rarely telling people his true opinions on them. He is now the sole newscastor, due to his ex-girlfriend being imprisoned and sent to Reality. He's now wondering what he is going to do with his life, now, for the first time in forever, he isn't in a toxic, manipulative relationship. Past Terry was born to Charlie and Hilda Crunch. From a young age, Terry had a knack for reporting. Throughout his school years, he was the star school news reporter. College He went to Kiggie University and majored in Communications. There he met Linda Chovalovadingdong, who was majoring in Fashion. The two instantly hit it off and fell in love. With Linda's encouragement, Terry formed a garage band named, "The Shart Farters," respectively gaining the nickname, which he even made his stage name, from Linda, "Rockstar." His band only played minor gigs, mostly playing in cafes in the middle of the night, right before they closed. Most of the time, their only audience member was Linda, who always cheered them on. He (and Linda) got kicked out of the band, when he made Linda lead singer, who, according to everyone who has ever encountered her, can not carry a tune, even if it was in a bucket. This also meant he was kicked out of the house they were all sharing. Terry & Linda, almost finished with their degrees, got an apartment. Terry, needing money to pay rent, got a job as a cereal mascot, Captain Crunch. This managed to pay the rent until he graduated. Linda, however, decided to drop out and follow Terry around the world, as he tried to promote his one man band, "Crunchy." This, as you would think, failed terribly. Terry only had one tour, which was only in two different cities, before he ran out of money. However, in one of the cities Terry toured in, he and Linda eloped. Young Adulthood Terry decided to go back to Plicago and use his Communications degree, so he could finally be supporting Linda. He landed the job as news anchor, a job he always wanted, other than being a rock star. His wife, Linda, thought she would be content with just cleaning the house, which was actually a cramped apartment and being the typical house wife. This didn't last very long, so she begged Terry to let her be co-newsanchor with him, since his previous one had mysteriously died. Terry ran it through his boss, who agreed. Marriage His marriage, for the longest of time, went swimmingly and so did their careers. They even won local Emmy's for their reports and daytime talk show - '' Terry & Linda!'' Years later, their job soon became dull and mundane - doing the exact same things over and over (waking up, drinking coffee, reporting the news, filming their daytime TV show, going to bed, etc.) Soon, arguing over everything was thrown into the mix of the repetitiveness that was their life. Linda slowly grew contempt for Terry and vice versa. Linda regretted dropping out of school, following Terry on tour, marrying him, and becoming co-workers, while Terry was thrown into a harsh depression due his life slowly falling apart. All of this made Linda very bitter, the same bitter person she is today. Linda disappeared, secretly making a deal with Samura, and left Terry all alone, only worsening his depression. He then began hooking up with Amy Chevapravatdumrong. He soon mistook the paid sessions of love making for actual love, which would hurt him later down the line. He then found out that Linda had ranoff to New Bork City, creating a mediocre dancing troupe, when Linda sent files for divorce. Terry signed them, knowing it was for the better. After The Trump Manor Murders Of 2016, and Linda's fiance ''"dying", ''they got back together, in hopes of fixing their relationship. This, however, failed, making them hate each other even more. Linda finally broke up and moved out of their apartment into a new one with her old college hood friends. Relationship With Amy Terry, thinking that Amy loved him, started dating her and moved her into his apartment. Amy, who truly and ultimately hated Linda, threw out and burned all of her things. Amy only moved in with him because she was homeless and needed it, secretly severely disliking him. Terry, after a good seven years of being in that toxic relationship, he dumped her, while they were escaping a Fafrica jail cell, in which she then preceded to try and murder him, landing herself a nice comfy spot in Shittraz. Present Terry and Linda are now on speaking terms and are using their combined hatred of Amy to better their friendship. Category:Supporting Characters Category:A-Humans